A conventional voice recognition device is configured to perform a voice recognition process that recognizes voice generated by a vehicle occupant. Patent document 1 discloses one example of such a voice recognition device. The device described in patent document 1 is configured to automatically start a voice recognition process when a vehicle approaches a point that may be interesting to a driver and allow the driver to obtain information related to the point through a voice interaction.